If You Seek Amy
by Renzin
Summary: When the world ended, it was 8:13am on a Tuesday. What remained of the human race viewed it from the black chasm of space, now broken refuges of a dying species. Brothers Victor and Gabriel are alone and in the middle of a millennia old war, but it will take more than that to stop them from finding their sister. Featuring your favourite 'bots dealing with the end of humanity.
1. The World Ended On A Tuesday

The World Ended On A Tuesday

When the world ended, it was 8:13am on a Tuesday.

What remained of the human race viewed it from the black chasm of space, now broken refuges of a dying species.

At noon on Sunday the 17th, people all around the world noticed odd malfunctions to technology of all kinds. Microwaves would blare suddenly, computers would fizz with static, and it was impossible to connect phones to a signal at all. It was only at 5pm that same day, people started to panic when it turned out to be a worldwide issue.

Then came the comets. Of course, they weren't really inanimate balls of rock at all; they were metal, and alive, and oh how their eyes did _burn_ you before their weapons did. What seemed like hundreds of thousands crashed into the planet's fragile crust, enough to awaken earthquakes and tsunamis in almost every continent. And all the while the humans scurried frantically for shelter, those demonic men of metal would do their best to hunt them down.

By Monday morning, entire countries were overtaken. Families were eradicated, some killed in an instant, others captured the next moment. The sky had taken an odorous orange tone to it, the air now ashy and difficult to breath. Even the most athletic survivors at this point were panting in moments around the thinning air, and that of course spelled the end of most of them.

For some, hope seemed to appear. A small handful of these metallic aliens bore blue lights for eyes, and were seen to face the red-eyed ones head to head. Humans lucky enough to escape these skirmishes were picked up, and asked to _trust us, we're Autobots, the good mechs. _But even these supposed saviours were outnumbered.

At 6:49 am on Tuesday 19th of February 2010, less than 800,000 humans were evacuated by these Autobots off planet in incomprehensibly large space crafts.

At 7:59 am, they were hundreds of miles above the earth's rapidly blackening surface. Man, woman and child alike screamed and cried as they huddled together, bleeding, bruised and broken. A gangly boy with bloody bandages around his matted brown hair raised a hesitant hand up to the massive observation window before him, while another boy collapsed like a ragdoll next to his feet.

At 8:09, the boy on the ground grabbed his brother's hand in a white knuckled grip.

At 8:12, the boy with bloody bandages started to shake with uncontrolled hysteria as his home planet started to ominously glow red and crack like glass.

By 8:16 am, the planet Earth was gone. All that was left of its organic lineage were less than a million humans to remember it by.


	2. Concentrated

_Soft, painted fingers are resting in his hand, the thumb running up and down the side. For a stretch of time, Victor stays silent with his eyes closed. He hasn't felt this relaxed in what feels like so long. A warm breeze brushes along his bare legs and arms. Whoever is holding his hand moves their other to stroke his hair, and he realises his head is lying in their lap. He can feel their abdomen tense and relax as they hum lightly. _

_This feels like heaven. _

_Eventually, Victor opens his eyes. He is content to find that he's in Amy's lap. She looks down as he shifts around and smiles like an angel down at him. Excited laughter draws her gaze up; before Victor can follow it he sees the easy upward curve of her lips. When he does look up, a breathless laugh escapes him at the sight ahead. Beyond the shade they're sitting in, his twin brother is running along the beach with a soaking wet dog. Water sparkles as it's sprayed away by both fur and hair until Gabriel drops to his knees to enthusiastically tickle the sides of the dog. _

_At that moment, Victor wants to never let the day end. If he could bottle this happiness, nothing would stop him from doing so. But just as the thought crosses his mind, the breeze is gone, the sky turns ashy and his head thumps against the sand. Gabriel is screaming from somewhere he can't see. When Victor clambers to his feet, Amy is nowhere to be found. And as he twists back towards the water's edge, the clouds break into a dozen falling meteors._

* * *

It is with a harsh inhale that Victor wakes, sweat slick to his body and eyes stinging with salty tears. Several minutes pass with the hissing of hot vents and beeping machinery, but perhaps most notable is the cacophony of voices that make him wonder how he ever fell asleep at all. Instantly, Victor can feel his muscles tense and stress hunch his body over himself. He pulls both hands through his damp white hair and instinctively running his nails harshly over his scalp. It isn't until two similarly sized hands firmly but gently pull at his wrists that Victor exhales with a shudder.

"Same dream, Vic?" His brother asks with worry. Victor looks up, half embarrassed at the nickname, but more so grateful for the comfort. Gabriel, as ever, feels _tangible. _He takes in his soft evergreen eyes, wide and perched under a fringe of chestnut curls. In Victor's dream, Gabriel moves freely with a warm tan and a glowing smile. Now his hair is ratty and covered in aggulating dirt and his wide lips have shrivelled into cracks.

Victor looks back down at their joined hands before grunting in agreement. "We were on holiday in La Gomera this time. But the ending is…always the same."

Gabriel squeezes his hands and then gives them a tug to get him on his feet. As usual, his twin is anxious to get 's always had trouble sitting still, and patience has most definitely never been one of Gabriel's virtues.

It had been almost a full fortnight since the 'Burning Day' as everyone on their ship seemed to call it. Victor absentmindedly wondered what the humans on the other ships were calling the death of their home, of which there were supposedly 12 others holding the last of humanity. Already, he could feel the claustrophobic denseness of their surroundings weigh down on him. All 71029 humans on board were more or less packed together with limited freedom. The available lodgings were huge Cybertronian sized rooms that could fit around 70 humans uncomfortably together. Hygiene facilities sprayed out some sort of antibacterial oil-like substance that seemed to stain skin an odd grey tone for several hours, though with their current levels of over capacity Victor hadn't managed to fight his way to a shower for several days. Great air vents hissed and kept the brightly lit corridors humid, though of course their _saviours _didn't seem to mind that.

And how the Autobots did disappoint. When they were first herded into this great escape, there was a collective feeling of hope, awe and hero worship of the blue-eyed Cybertronians. That however had quickly been shut down in their short time together. There had been rumours floating around of their leader seeming to genuinely care, but the only Cybertronians that had been seen for the past 2 weeks were scowling Autobots that were horrified at having to 'waste their time'. They rarely answered back to inquiries from the increasingly frustrated refugees. A schedule of a 'midday' (Victor wasn't sure if the term applied in space) meal was set, but other than monitoring the human traffic in the open spaces, there was little interaction with their guards. Several severely injured humans had been immediately taken to a medical bay on one of the ships higher levels, where it was assumed the other Autobots were staying away from them. A luckily moderate number of doctors and humans of medical experience of all sorts had commandeered a spare room to work on less serious cases, of which there were many.

Other than the general disdain for the Autobots, Victor could sympathise one thing with them; their conditions were disgusting. He really wasn't a fan of physical contact outside of his siblings in general, and was the only boy in school he knew of who religiously used hand sanitizer. Here in the cavern like lodgings of their transport, his bare arms were forced to press against hundreds of other perspiring bodies, snarling at anyone who tried to fight to cut in front of him. He was lucky to be tall for a 14 year old, being 5'8 already and able to look over at least some heads to find his way around. Most of his day was spent wandering the areas designated for humans, cringing and the constant crying and yelling around them. He'd managed to push himself and Gabriel into the human medical bay; his brother having open cuts and a concussion to his head and himself missing the outer fingers of his right hand, obtained from their desperate trek to run from the Decepticons. Victor's usual pace was now habitually hunched with his injured hand always pressed across his torso or in his jean pockets.

As was their habit, Victor walked in front of his shorter brother to break through the constant crowd as they made their way to their makeshift cafeteria. While it wouldn't be open for several hours yet, with nothing to do the frantic queuing would start before they even woke up. As the twins pressed forward, the glinting armour of an Autobot guard drew Victor's eyes away. This Cybertronian was very obviously bored, leaning against the wall with its arms crossed in an oddly human gesture. It was a semi regular guard in their time on the ship, and definitely one of the most hated, most notably for threatening to step on people if they came to close to its gleaming metal form. At the moment, it was talking to a similarly sized silver robot in a whirring, clicking language that stung Victor's organic ears. While this second guard wasn't known to be as overtly hostile, the humans who were occupying this part of the ship were still whispering about an incident several days ago; an elderly woman had collapsed from severe heat stroke right in front of it, and all it had done was give a surprised whirr and back away from where the collapsed form had almost rolled onto it.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Someone had yelled in outrage. There had been a pause as the humans all turned to look at the Cybertronian for his response.

The silver guard had merely cocked its head to the side and then said, "I don't want all those fabrics and squishy stuff getting stuck in my servo gears."

There had been a collective gasp of outrage, but upon realising that their guard was not planning on helping any time soon, several members of the crowd came to carry the collapsed woman away.

Altogether, Victor did not like their supposed 'saviours'. From what he had seen, their leader felt bad for their enemies ruining their planet, or perhaps they were simply saving them to spite the Decepticons. Whatever compassion there was for his species, it had not reached down to the lowly soldiers on their floor. To be honest, the feeling was quite mutual for Victor; these metallic men were the reason he had no idea what he and his brother faced next. They had destroyed his home, nearly _eradicated _his species, but most of all, they were the reason they were separated from _her. _The colour of their eyes didn't make a difference to them.

He could feel Gabriel fist the back of his shirt as they neared to archway the two guards stood between. He could feel his twin's nervous breaths against his neck as they neared the casually conversing Autobots, and with a deepening scowl pressed further through the flow of bodies. They passed under the archway and Victor felt the slightest amount of tension escape him as the crowd thinned out into the wider hall.

But as he turned to face Gabriel again, a flash of blue lights brought his gaze up. He physically recoiled when his eyes met the glowing optics of silver Autobot. Its head suddenly cocked to the side with what seemed like curiosity.

A moment later, the other golden guard looked over its shoulder at Victor, hostile but with a glint of something he really didn't want to find out. Victor could feel his brain stall in diluted horror, until his usual cloud of temper took over. He sent the darkest glare he could back, then pulled Gabriel further into the hall.

As they leave, twin gazes burn the back of Victor's head.


	3. Building Tensions

"Get your fucking hands off my shit!" The distinctive smack of fist against flesh rang out as yet another fight broke out.

The two brothers didn't even flinch as they warily eyed the danger from their seated position against several metal crates. Almost a month had passed on the refugee ship with no words from the Cybertronians in power, and things had become tenser on the human level. There still seemed to be some level of peace in areas where the elderly and children stayed near the makeshift medical bay. Already however, Victor and Gabriel had had to move where they slept each night, to the point where they spent most of their time scouting out the next spot during each day.

The tensions had risen enough that arguments were started every day over rations from the cafeteria, in queues for the hygiene facilities, over personal possessions saved from the earth, anything really. There were even several attempts to ambush a medic for pills the previous week, and now none of the remaining doctors and nurses would even leave their bay. Gangs were dividing up the refuges to the point that being a loner in certain areas of the ship was asking for trouble.

As the cries of the fight started to grow in sound and participants, the twins shared a look. Simultaneously they slipped away from their crook and slid through the crowd, their empty spots quickly taken away by the ever-abundant crowd. As usual, Victor was taking the lead with Gabriel covering the back.

Gabriel leaned forward to whisper in his brother's ear. "Head towards A wing."

Victor frowned incredulously. "That's a war zone at the moment. What about our plan for G?"

"Trust me, Vic! I know a niche on the way."

Gabriel snickered despite the heavy atmosphere around them as Victor grumbled, "I told you _not _to call me that, you ass."

"Aww c'mon, it's a term of endearment!"

_CLANG! _

A sharp hiss of hydraulics brought the boys to a sudden stop. Gabriel yelped as large metal head and torso swung down in front of him while Victor sharply tugged his brother behind them. The previously dull and slow-moving crowd pushed back away from the confrontation so that a space cleared between the brothers and the guard leaning over them.

It was the silver Cybertronian that had caught Victor's attention from before, its giant optics bathing blue light over them harshly. Behind it stood the same golden guard from before as well, who was also watching them with a narrowing glare.

The silver guard clicked in its own language, then after a pause said, "Vic?"

Victor recoiled so sharply he trod onto his brother's feet. "…What did you just say?"

The Cybertronian sharply tilted its head like a cat, staring for several tense seconds. Its optics flitted several times between the two adolescent humans. Suddenly they jumped as it reared back with barking laughter. It was a horrid sound to the two boys ears, like dragging sheets of metal over one another and they winced.

The silver guard then warbled something in its native language to the other guard, even raising a long metallic finger to point at both Victor and Gabriel. While the golden guard responded, Gabriel pulled on his brothers' shirt. Quickly they edged towards the rest of the alarmed crowd, only to stumble backwards when a robotic hand the size of their torsos appeared in front of them.

"Hey squishy! What's the rush?" The silver Cybertronian sniggered. "Sunny and I just wanted to say hi!"

The golden guard hissed at the crouching one. "I've fragging told you _not _to call me that, Sides."

This only seemed to make the silver guard giggle again. It turned back to Victor and Gabriel. "See what I mean though? They're just like us! The one with the white fluffy stuff hates having a nickname as well, and you!" Gabriel blanched as the tip of the metal finger tapped lightly against his chest, "You just want to be nice to your bro!"

"Shut the frag up. You're going to catch something, touching squishies like that." The golden guard lazily replied.

At this point Victor had had enough of being a part of their private joke. He grabbed Gabriel again by the arm and tugged him away. "Fuck off and leave us alone, Autobot_." _He hissed at them.

For a moment, it seemed like a vacuum had sucked all the sound out of the room. The watching onlookers around them gaped at Victor as he glared darkly at the Cybertronians. The silver guard looked at him with an oddly affronted expression. But in the golden guard's face, there was utter revulsion aimed at Victor.

"Watch what you say to your superiors, _insect." _It loomed over Victor with menace. "We've saved you species out of the kindness of our sparks, so show some slagging respect."

"He didn't mean it!" Gabriel stammered. "He just needs to lie down! My brother's tired, he-"

"The fuck I am." Victor snarled over his brother. Red took over his vision as he stalked up to the golden guard's legs. "Why should I give you any respect, huh?! You robots are the reason we don't have a fucking _planet _anymore. You've packed us in here like cattle to fuck knows where and treat us like we're not worth shit." Spit was now flying from his mouth and he could feel the eyes of every living thing in the room burning his skin, but in the moment all he could feel was rage. "I've lost my sister to you freaks, my home, everything! We all know the only reason you 'saved' us is because you felt guilty dragging us into this fucked up war of yours. _We do not owe you any-fucking-thing_! Do _not_touch my twin again, and shove your 'respect' up your mother's ass."

At that, Victor's voice cracked. He could feel air escape through his bared teeth in huffs, the only sound that seemed to exist anymore. His eyes were streaming from the strain of glaring for so long into the golden guards' optics, the latter of which was so hateful Victor was certain he was looking at the devil.

There was a slight creak before the golden Cybertronian flung himself at Victor, only to be thrown back against the wall by the silver one. The crash of metal bodies seemed to awaken the crowd again, who panicked and rushed to the exits of the hall.

Gabriel grabbed Victor's hand and ran to follow the running crowd to safety. All the while, the golden guard was screaming curses at them as he was held back.


	4. Unsavoury Meetings

**Authors Note: To everyone enjoying this story so far, thank you! This has been a plot idea that has been in my head for, well several years now. I'd love to hear some constructive feedback, but otherwise thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter! **

For the hundredth time that day, Victor stretched the muscles in his back in vain. There had been an ache that needed to be stretched out, but in his current position, it refused to go. Currently, it was number two on his list of banes of existence (angry robot guards being his first).

It had been two days since the confrontation with the silver and gold Autobots, and ever since then Victor and his brother had been hiding out in a disused vent by the medical bay. The former twin had been terrified out of his mind at the thought of leaving their nest; if Victor had their way he would stay up there forever, but Gabriel didn't _exactly_ share his feelings.

"Vic, you can't hide up there forever." The latter brother called up to him. He sighed when there was no reply. "Those guards haven't been down since! I don't think they'll be assigned here again."

There was a slight shifting of metal against fabric, then a scowling head poked out of the vent's entrance. Victor's once brilliant white hair was a dirty grey and there were streaks of oil across his cheeks. "And how are you so certain of that?"

Gabriel perked up at the chance to gossip. "Erin from D wing told me one of their superiors came down to scream at them while they were looking for us. They were speaking Cybertronian, but the gist seemed that they weren't allowed to come down here and harass us anymore."

"Cybertronian?" Victor queried.

"It's their language!" Gabriel chirped. "Seriously, Vic. It's safe now and…well, some of the others want to talk to you."

"…What others?" Victor asked warily.

* * *

The gathering inside seemed to be made up of all sorts of people, all muttering animatedly together. As soon as they had stepped into the overflowing room, the raucous chatter died to a low hum. What felt like a hundred curious faces turned to them. It was enough to make both boys twitch nervously, but they soldiered on till they reached the group at the end. Gabriel seemed to perk up when one of the men walked forward with a gleaming smile, someone the boy clearly recognised. He was deeply tanned and somewhat unkempt like most of the humans had now become. With salt and pepper hair and overgrown stubble, he walked with his thumbs tucked into the loops of his jeans like a cowboy. Dark brown eyes drifted slowly over Victor as Gabriel introduced him.

"Victor, this is Bradley Fisher. He's is charge of…well, I guess you say they're-"

The older man chuckled and stopped Gabriel's rambling with a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I should explain, kid." He turned to Victor, who was watching him warily. "My friends and I have found our treatment on this ship to be, well, lacking. You boys seemed to have experienced the same thing, am I right?"

Victor pursed his lips. "Yeah, you could say that."

Bradley's face broke into a smile that would have been charming if not for the yellowing teeth. "We were all pretty impressed when word reached us about what ya'll did. Scott here saw it for himself! Very neat." A short balding man at the back nodded, but made no attempt to join the conversation. "I guess you could say it excited me to see two fellow humans stand up for themselves."

Gabriel nodded eagerly. "Victor was really brave! I mean, he always is, but he really stood up for us there."

"Shut _up, _Gabriel." Victor hissed, then turned to glare at the older man. "We're not looking to get anymore attention on us. Thanks for…whatever 'this' is, but no thanks. Find some other guys to be your flag boys."

Laughter was not the reaction Victor was expecting from Bradley, and something about the sound irritated him even further. "Look at that spark! Wow weee!" Bradley turned to the rest of group. "Ya'll see this? _That's_ the kinda attitude we need when standing up for ourselves against the tinmen upstairs! We gotta stop letting them push us around!"

The twins shared a look when the rest of the group hollered and cheered like a riot club. As Bradley turned to them, the crowd quietened down again. "We ain't trying to push you into anything, I swear. But you should know, tomorrow those tincans are sending down their superior officers to hear us out. Shit ain't gonna change unless we have men like you two to speak for us."

"You seem to be good at talking. And besides, we're just kids." Victor snapped.

Bradley hummed as he stared him down, thumbs still hooked to his jeans. "And how old are you boys, then?"

"Almost 16!" Gabriel replied at the same time Victor said "None of your business." They grimaced at each other as Bradley laughed throatily.

"Well, if you change your mind, Victor and Gabriel Reynolds, be in the Cafeteria at 0900 tomorrow."

Wordlessly, both boys nodded (Victor rather stiffly) and darted away. As soon as they were far away enough, Victor pushed his brother into a wall. "What the fuck were you thinking there? Who were those people?"

Gabriel sniffed as he wrapped his hands on his brothers arms. "I know they a little…intense, but-"

"A little?! Gabe, that was a rebellion group! What are you doing talking to people like that."

"But didn't they make a little sense to you?" Gabriel pushed his brother away from him. "I get that we're lucky to be alive, but this place isn't safe, Vic. We have to watch our backs constantly. There's even fights for the toilet lines! Something needs to change."

Victor huffed. He ran his hand roughly through his white hair, and then settled on rubbing his blue eyes. In a softer tone he said, "This is the opposite of what we should be doing. We need to keep our heads down and find Amy."

Gabriel gently pushed away his brother's hand and frowned at the sight of his redder than usual albino eyes. "But you stood up for us with those Autobot guards. How is that a bad thing?"

"That was a mistake. I…I should have better control over my temper. You know that." Victor grumbled.

His brother hummed. "Maybe this could be a good thing. If we make enough noise, Amy could find us first!"

With a sigh, Victor pulled his twin back into pace as they made their way down the hall. "Yeah… maybe."


End file.
